Stuck between love
by prettyenglishgirl
Summary: A girl from England becomes friends with the Jonas Brothers and all of them like her who is she going to choose as many tears,kisses and make ups happen all when they go on tour .... story better them summary writers block put off for a little bit sorry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's my last year in high school. All they go on about is Exams this Exams that and collage this collage that. The one thing I looked forward to was going home and sighing on to MSN and talking to the guys I really loved. The Jonas Brothers. I knew them from bumping in to Nick when I was on vacation for the first time I went after my mum had passed away. So now you know how I meet them want to know my details ?? Well here they are I have long blonde hair with tint of brown , blue eyes , im 16 ,im English and live in England, I have a toned body well dancers body because I dance- jazz, hip hop, do some cheerleading ,gymnastics, also my mum passed away when I was 13 so I've had a missing space in my heart and yes the do know about my mum. Actually their parents are now best friends with my dad even though they live in America and I live in England. Oh yer I forgot to tell you im Camilla Welsh . Ok now on with the story .

(A/N made up msn names…oh and the lads are a year older Nick 16, Joe 19, Kevin 21but still in 2008 and we met when I was 14 )

Camilla (L) JB BROS J has signed on

N,K,J here missing Camilla: Hey

Camilla (L)JB BROS: Hey guys how r u ?

N,K,J : We're good thanks u ?

Camilla: gud gud, im ok I guess just hate school !!

N,K,J: Aww you will be here soon with us touring

Camilla: Yer in 3 weeks it sucks seriously I have all my

Exams to do then get ready for the prom ….

N,K,J: Oh that reminds us who is taking u ?

Camilla: I dunno yet im not surprised if nick and Joe haven't

Scared them off yet .

N,K,J: hey we are only looking out for our little sis (nick)

Camilla: stuuuuuttttt up u losers

N,K,J: thank you we are

Camilla: ok w/e

N,K,J:so anyway we were thinking we could fly to England and we could all take you to the prom.

N,K,J: maybe I could take you (joe)

N,K,J: NOOOO!!!! Me (nick)

(they have both had a thing for me in the past but I don't think they do now do they :S:S )

Camilla: ermmm…. Thanks you 2 but I might take Kevin :P:P joking I really dunno guys im going now ring you later cause I got a lot of homework to do love you xxxxx

N,K,J: haha ok bye xxxxxx

Camilla: 3

I don't know who to take I will ask my dad .

"hey daddy" I said sweetly " hey darling … what do you want ?" he always asks that when I call him

daddy it sounds like he knows I need help oh well he gives good advice .

"erm.. Nothing much im just confused again" I told him truthfully

" Oh .. What about sweetie is it about Nick and Joe again" he said guessing but knew he got it right


	2. Chapter 2

A/N  I do not own Jonas brothers and i kinda made a mistake inthe first chapter its not nock she bumped in to it was Joe :S

Chapter 2

"Oh .. What about sweetie is it about Nick and Joe again" he said guessing but knew he got it right

"yes dad it is . They were both arguing about taking me to my prom but I don't know if im going to go with Matt or not and plus they don't know about Matt yet and I don't know when to tell them I might tell them when I go on tour with them ." I told him

" well I think you should tell them soon about you and matt but I guess you don't want to tell them yet .Oh yes I forgot to tell you ,your going on tour with them on your own because I have to work and I can't get time off to come with you lot. I've talked to Denise and Papa J they said its fine and when the tours over you can stay with them for awhile after thinking about what you want to do like collage and stuff like that." he explained " OH MY JONAS !!!!! Seriously … wow thank you daddy ." I hugged him tight.

OMJ !!!! I have to ring Matt well everyone I cant believe im going to stay with the Jonas's for like 3 month ahhhh! I cant wait I think I might ring them like now .

Ring Kevin's cell phone

Me: ahhhhhhhh OMJ I cant believe it

Kevin :surprise like it ?

Me: Duhhhhh omj seriously im gonna love hanging with you guys

Kevin: Haha I know oh joe and nick say hi

Me: hey Kevin can you put me on speaker so I can tell you all at the same time thanks

Kevin: sure hang on a sec …… there you go

Joe and Nick: Hey camii baby

Me: hey thanks by the way J and I need to tell you something please don't freak !!!

Lads: we won't we promise.

Me: Ok well I kind of have a boyfriend called Matt….

Joe and Nick: WHAT !!!!!

Me: Owch like I said don't freak

Lads: sorry it's just that we want to protect you

Me : I know I just like him a lot but I don't know if it will last 'cause I'm with you lot for

3 months

Kevin : ok our mum and dad want to talk to you

Me: ok bye lads love you

Lads: love you too

D And Papa J :Hey sweetie . We are just checking your ok with the arrangements after the tour .

Me: hey . Yes I am and im very grateful for you doing it for me.

D and Papa J :It's no problem it will be nice to have a girl around the house ok you better get going to

Start packing you only have 3 weeks left to pack for over 3 months !!!

Me: ok love you both

D and Papa J : Love you too


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3

Ahhhh two weeks have passed and I had my prom with Matt which was amazing I loved it. I think im falling in love with him. And as you can see they didn't come to my prom as because they knew if they interfered with me and matt I wouldn't forgive them again . So they stayed away from it . 1 boring week of exams left and then I finish school and go on tour with JB its gonna be soooo good seriously I have not stopped spending and shopping the biggest thing im going to miss is my dad, my friends really bad and matt a lot I think the past 2 months we've dated we have got closer and closer everyday . We spend a lot of time together and its really nice to have someone who loves you for you and not someone who thinks your just hot and sexy and cute he thinks all of that but he also loves my personality and my talkative ways . I might ring him and see what he's doing later I wish he could come with me but as he cant because of college and a certain someone or people should I say he wont come.tears Actually I can be bothered to ring him I think I might go on to msn .

Camilla (L) JB BROS has signed in

Camilla (L) JB BROS: hey babe

Matt (L) Camilla : Hey hey

Camilla: I'm sorry that im leaving for so long promise me that you will

Text me, ring me and message me on myspace

Matt : I promise. Promise me you wont go off with any of those lads .

Camilla: I promise you. Matt I think im in love with you .

Matt : erm….

Camilla :….???

Matt : yer well I fell in love with you after the first month so I guess …

…Camilla Welsh I love you .

Camilla: awww omg ur so cute :D I love you Matthew Smith well I g2g cya love you

Matt :Bye and I guess your packing lol love you xxxx

Camilla:yer :S 3

Camilla has signed off

I guess we are going to be strong but who knows things could go really wrong which I don't want them to . I just hope he doesn't find another girl while touring.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4

This week has gone incredibly quick I cant believe it im on the plane to LA now where they kick start their tour . Ahhhh I cant believe it in less then an hour I will be reunited with 3 of my best friends ever I cant wait. I just cant believe how we meet though it was amazing and a dream come true .

Flash back

I was in Walt Disney World with my dad as because my mother passed away a year ago so we went there to remember the times we had there with her. With her I went to Disney every year since I was 7 so about 6 years and about twice a year we would fly over from England to. So anyway now you know why I was there I will tell you how I meet my best friends ever . I was at Magic kingdom and as you guessed it they were on a family vacation as well but as because they have a younger brother who's 7 they took him to Disney . I was coming of space mountain when someone knocked me over and you guessed it 1 of the Jonas brothers running from fans. He grabbed my arm to help me up and told me to run with him and his two other brothers so I wouldn't get any hassle from their fans . I was confused but I did it anyway. So after we ran for a bit to run off some of the fans we were lead back stage of Magic Kingdom and yes THE Magic Kingdom . We all caught our breath again seriously running away from fans is really hard you know! The one who knocked me over came up to me and said "Hey im Joe Jonas and these are my brothers Kevin and Nick." as he said that I gave them a small wave.

After about 2 hours which seemed like hours and I kind of forgot the time so I asked 1 of the staff if they could find and direct me father here as he would have been really worried about me . As it took them about 10-20 minutes to get him there we talked a bit more and we hit it off straight a way. They even said they loved me British accent which it is a pure sort of posh one . My dad came running in and gave me a really big hug. " Camilla you scared the day light out of me don't do it again." he said with a bit of anger but calmness in his voice. That's when Joe stepped in "sir don't blame her blame me I was the one who made her come back here you see I kind of bumped in to her when coming off a ride but then our fans spotted us so we told her to run with us. And that's why she is here ."he said trying to get my dad to agree. " well im not going to blame anyone . But who are you people ." he asked curiously .

That's when Denise and Papa j came in to the picture. " these are my sons Kevin jr Joe and Nick and this is my wife Denise and im Kevin Sr but everyone calls me papa j or Paul and we are the Jonas family" he replied out of nowhere. My dad was wondering who they were because they are such nice people "oh ok well im Tim Welsh and my daughter Camilla. Nice to meet you." he said nicely

end of flash back

Ahh im finally here we landed at the airport LAX seriously I cant wait to see them . As I went through the airport and got my luggage I looked out for them and their stood 3 tall figures with their hats and sunglass on holding a sign ' Camilla Welsh'…..


	5. Chapter 5

-1

Chapter 5

I looked out for them and their stood 3 tall figures with their hats and sunglass on holding a sign ' Camilla Welsh'

I ran up to them giving each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek each. "hey camii baby" said Kevin happily "hey Camilla I've missed you" said Joe with a smile on his face. And then came nick he gave me the biggest bear hug in the world and said in my ear "I've missed you more then you think." I was so happy to be back with them. Its not just a couple of weeks im going to see them for its for like 3 whole months of the guys I love the most .They are like my big brothers ! Well walking out of the airport I had 1 bag Joe and Nick had my other suitcases and yes I bought 4 but hey us girls need the clothes . "wow Camilla have you been shopping the past 3 weeks ?" Kevin asked in astonishment because of the suitcases. "ermm yer I guess , but 2 of my suitcase are half full for more clothes when we go shopping during the trip ." I said simply with a sly smile. Joe suddenly stopped as said " dude your not going to drag us in to any girly clothes shops we get that every time we see you or you see us ." I shrugged " oh you will you love me too much …. And besides I can also flirt with the hot store attendant if there is any males which there will be."

"oh no you don't we are coming in to every shop with you now" replied Kevin " oooo someone's getting a little jealous boys." I replied cockily "no im not of course not. So ho was your flight here." he replied really quick getting out of the conversations in to another one . " Changing the subject I see erm.. Really good I guess just wish my mum could have been there ." I replied deep pan . We stopped at Kevin's jeep and they all jumped on top of my in to a big hug . " seriously you guys your hurting me." I said trying to get them off but laughing too hard at the same time. After about 3 minutes of laughing we got in to the car. Me in the passenger seat next to Kevin and Joe behind me and Nick next to Joe but behind Kevin .

All the way to their house in LA we talked about everything and that includes my relationship with matt. The thing is I never knew all of them would hate him because he's with me especially Kevin. He's been acting weird lately do you think he likes me ?No he cant do I cant have all of them liking me its weird but then again they are all hot and its every teens dream to be here in the car with 3 lovely ,hot ,sexy lads. To be honest it was my dream come true to me, I was a fan but not a very big fan as because I live in England they weren't't well known around Europe that much ,but once they were I was know as the girl who stole Nick and Joe's hearts which we always confirmed was a rumour. Bit in reality we did like each other my heart was split in to two pieces Joe had 1 half and Nick had the other but as I started to grow a little bit older I let them feelings go and now I don't know what im feeling I might have feelings for all of them but right now I know I love Matt . After about a hour in the car and on the road we reached their hours in LA wow seriously its freaking huge ! Yes I've been in it before but every time I go I love it more and more .

Once we pulled up in to the drive way Joe opened the door for me to get out. Him and nick got my luggage from the back and took them in for me. I walked through the door and there was Denise and papa j coming to welcome me in to their home AGAIN . Then came in Frankie the little monster he came in running and shouting then jumped on top of me. Welcome to the house of the JONAS'!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

-1

Chapter 6

Welcome to the house of the Jonas'!! seriously I love being here it how my house used to be but since mum everything has changed and changed really bad. Oh well lets just leave that behind and see what will happen in the next 3-4 maybe 5 months now. D and Papa J updated me on some stuff and they are having extra tour dates so I can stay a little bit longer then we originally planned. Dinner was gorgeous seriously I miss my mums cooking which makes it more upsetting but D's cooking is amazing its so I don't know nice should I say . After dinner we were talking about what was going to happen the next day . " your all going to have to get up really early and I mean early like at 6o'clock if you all want showers. Then we are going to pack the bus so you can get to your venue on time." Papa J explained. "I thought you were playing here in California?" I asked puzzled. " oh we are its about a hour and a half away and as because it's the first day we have a lot more to do then are usual tour dates." Kevin butted in before his parents had time to explain. " ok but seriously guys this is going to be soooo fun !" I " So Camilla you can stay in your room as usual." yes I do have my own room in their house its soooo cool seriously I had Ashley Tisdale, Vanessa Hudgens , Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus Mandy their other best friend from New Jersey and child hood friend. They all came to help me decorate. It kind of was girly but punkish at the same time and yes im in to rock/punkish. Seriously my room is amazing but I miss my room. Oh well I know the guys were going to crash in my room tonight like every first night I stay with them.

So as we went in to our rooms we got in to comfy clothes to watch a film which is normally sweats and no tops on for the lads and yes not tops when I first saw them all my mouth dropped at the site and they just laughed and said "why do girls always give us expression." I simply said "dudes your seriously asking that question you hot for goodness sakes !" they went red. Anyway we decided to watch the wedding date. We all cuddled up on my bed and watched the film I had Kevin in between my legs (and no not that way get your heads out the gutter lmao) with his head on my stomach, Nick on my Left with is arm around me above my head and Joe on my right who's arm was wrapped around me. During the film we all feel asleep and yes I was comfy with 3 guys I love the most and the hottest guys in the world and plus any girl would love to have them all over you . I don't like them all over me its just that they are my best friends and brothers im used to it im not just some fan who is using them for fame. Yes I know people who are famous so what I don't use them for fame im friends with them because of who they are to be honest I've known them all a couple of years and yes some of them are older but who cares we are one big family and know one can break that ,not even a stupid rumour can split us up.

The bright California sunshine shone through my windows that blinded me and then my alarm bleeped… "Urgh! Come on guys time to get up." I said groggily . They all responded by Kevin turning around so his head was buried in my stomach, nick curling up to me and Joe who is already tightly wrapped around me saying "5 more minutes we like being wrapped up in you !" "seriously guys come on up. Or im not gonna do this with you on the tour bus." I had a few mumbles but the got over it. "you suck Camilla", "why do we love you?!", "you so mean." I just replied "1. I don't and you know I don't 2. You love me 'cause im hot 3. Im not im just getting you up !" I got a response from Kevin " she does have a point and she is super hot especially in the mornings and in the sunshine."

" Kevin shut the hell up and stop trying to be funny !"

"hey im only trying to lighten up the morning mood."

"Ok Whatever you weirdo :P, so what do you want for breakfast bagels?"

"YES!" Joe shot up from his sleep

"huh Joe what happened ?"

" oh ermmm in my dream….. I … erm got asked out by the girl of my dreams."

"erm ok. … do you want a bagel for breakfast ?"

" yer sure why not"

" Nick bagel ? "

"yer ok "

"right will you lads get off me so I can make it for you!!!"

"erm no your too comfy" Nick replied


End file.
